¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome!
by Ed Riordan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kagome, y las cosas no salen como lo esperado. :Two-shot:, :Arreglado:
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado, preciosísimo, y Kagome no podía estar más contenta. Se estiró en su cama, desperezándose poco a poco, hasta sentir un 'clic' en su espalda. Luego se levantó, se aseó, y bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Tan pronto puso un pie en la estancia, fue recibida con una lluvia de confeti y ruidos de cornetas. Su familia gritó al unísono un _"¡feliz cumpleaños!"_, y entonces notó el pastel que esperaba en la mesa.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo entusiasmada

¿Cómo no iba a estar contenta en su cumpleaños?

-Oye, hermana, ¿no viene Orejas de perro?-preguntó Sota tras zamparse su segunda ración

-¡Cierto! Hay que guardarle un pedazo de pastel.

-No te molestes, mamá. No vendrá dentro de un par de días- _«Si es que no se le agota la paciencia»_, pensó.

Y es que le resultó difícil convencerlo para que la dejara quedarse una semana en su época. Luego de riñas y súplicas, aceptó que se fuera porque le había dicho que los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, lo cual era una patraña. Lo cierto es que quería pasar su cumpleaños en casa. Además, las chicas le habían prometido una salida entre amigas por su día.

-Por cierto, linda, ¿no crees que ya es hora que aparezcan tus amigas? ¿O acaso tienes que encontrarte con ellas en el centro comercial?

Kagome frunció el ceño. En realidad, no se habían puesto de acuerdo en esa parte. Pensándolo bien, todo había quedado en el aire.

Las chicas se enteraron de su cumpleaños por casualidad, y simplemente comentaron que debían hacer algo. Eri sugirió una salida al centro comercial para comer y luego ir al cine o al karaoke, y a Kagome le gustó la idea. Durante el fin de semana intentó mantener comunicación con ellas a través de _Mixi_, pero aparte de un "nos vemos al mediodía", no consiguió nada más.

Irguiéndose, tomó el teléfono y las llamó una a una. En todas las ocasiones ocurrió lo mismo: sus madres contestaron la llamada, dijeron que no estaban en casa y que las llamara al móvil. ¡Pero ella no tenía sus números!

El que las chicas no estuvieran en casa significaba una de dos cosas:

Número uno, estaban de camino a su casa.

Número dos, estaban de camino al centro comercial.

Ya que el reloj marcaba la una menos veinte, Kagome asumió que habían optado por lo último. De todos modos le echó un vistazo a _Mixi, _pero no encontró ningún mensaje por parte de ellas. Ni tan siquiera habían respondido su último mensaje.

Sintiendo una punzada en el estómago, Kagome les mandó otro mensaje, apagó el ordenador y salió de la casa a toda prisa. Apenas logró escuchar que su madre le decía: "¡Que te diviertas!".

* * *

Una vez en el centro comercial, se llevó una gran decepción: ninguna de sus amigas estaban ahí. Decidió esperar unos minutos más, pero después de media hora, algo le decía que no iban a venir. La habían dejado plantada. ¿Qué clase de amigas hacían eso?

_-Amigas de mentira_- le contestó una voz en su cabeza- _Nunca están para ti cuando las necesitas, ¿o sí?_

Detestaba admitirlo, pero era cierto. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Regresaría a casa cabizbaja y lloraría su miseria? No, ¡claro que no! No era la primera ni la última en encontrarse ante tal situación… pero era mejor volver a casa.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó aliviada momentos después de regresar a casa

-¡Qué bueno!- exclamó su madre-¿Adivina quién está aquí?

No era necesario que lo dijera. Tan pronto Kagome abrió la puerta, se topó con Inuyasha esperándola sentado en el suelo, y de brazos cruzados. No tenía buena cara.

_-Ay, Dios mío, ¿se habrá enterado que lo de los exámenes era mentira?_

-Si ya terminaste con tus asuntos, nos podemos ir de regreso al Sengoku, ¿verdad?- dijo el híbrido tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola al pozo

-Pero… pero…

-¡No hay "peros" que valga! Ya perdimos mucho tiempo. Nos vamos porque nos vamos.

-¡Eres un bruto, Inuyasha! –dijo al tiempo que la empujaba dentro del pozo.

Si bien estaba molesta, no tenía ánimos para mandarlo a comer tierra.

* * *

De regreso al Senguko, el velo de silencio que envolvía a la pareja resultaba incómodo. Los ánimos tampoco ayudaban demasiado.

-Vamos, Kagome, quita esa cara. ¿Tan mal te fue en los exámenes?

Entonces, Inuyasha no sabía lo de la mentira. Kagome no respondió, perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigían a la aldea de Kaede.

-En serio, Kagome, ¡quita esa cara!- dijo Inuyasha exasperado

- ¿Por qué? ¡Yo pongo la cara que quiera!

-Porque no tienes motivos para estar triste. –respondió al tiempo que se internaban en la cabaña de Kaede

Lo menos que Kagome se iba a imaginar era que sería recibida con una…

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome!- gritaron todos al unísono

-¿¡Qué…!?

-¿Creíste que no sabíamos?- replicó Inuyasha

-¿Cómo lo supieron?

-¿Ya se te olvidó que lo mencionaste una vez?

-Pero… ¿lo recordaron?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo íbamos a recordar?- saltó Shippo

Sango y Miroku se acercaron sonrientes con un postre casero, sustituyendo el pastel tradicional.

-Vamos, Kagome, ¡pide un deseo y apaga las velas!- la apremió Shippo

Así lo hizo, y todos irrumpieron en aplausos. Cuando comenzaron a desvivirse en felicitaciones y buenos deseos, Kagome no aguantó más y rompió en llanto.

-¿Qué sucede, señorita Kagome?

-¿No te gusta la fiesta? -inquirió el zorrito apenado

-Intentamos que se pareciera lo más posible a tu época. -dijo Sango- Tenemos comida, dulces, adornos colgando del techo y las vigas... Quizás lo hicimos mal.

-¡Feh! Es una malagradecida…

-¡No es eso! -respondió la aludida con hipo- ¡Lloro de alegría!

Entonces les contó el mal rato que pasó horas antes.

-Lo siento, Kagome. –dijo Sango apretando su mano, como muestra de solidaridad

-¡Feh! ¿Por eso lloras? ¡Es que eres tonta! Nos tienes a nosotros. No las necesitas.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Eso no se dice!

-No, tiene razón. Siempre puedo contar con ustedes.

Y Kagome tuvo el mejor cumpleaños que pudo desear.

* * *

Luego de la fiesta, Inuyasha salió de la cabaña y se acercó a Kagome, quien admiraba maravillada el cielo despejado.

-Hola

-Hola- respondió ella, ausente.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella, y al ver que no emitiría palabra alguna, gruñó para sí.

-¡Vamos, Kagome! Sabes que dije la verdad.

-¿La verdad...? - cuestionó ella

-Sobre las chicas que llamas "amigas".

-Inuyasha...

-¿Saben qué te provoca tristeza, y qué te hace reír? ¿Te apoyan cuando las necesitas? ¿Acaso te cuestionan sobre tus largas ausencias en la escuela?

- Pues... ellas creen que estoy enferma.

-Si no vinieras al Sengoku por un mes con la excusa que estás enferma...

-Me traerías de regreso a rastras. -completó Kagome

-No. Buscaría la manera de hacerte sentir mejor... y _después_ te traería de regreso, te guste o no.

Kagome sonrió para sí. Ya lo había hecho una vez.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Piensa con quién decides hacer lazos de amistad. Es demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla con cualquiera.

Kagome lo miró, sorprendida. Él le devolvió la mirada con suma seriedad.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros: yo, Miroku, Sango y Shippo. Cuando caes, nos caemos y levantamos juntos. Tu tristeza es nuestra pena, y tu felicidad es nuestra alegría.

Kagome no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría contener las lágrimas. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha era tan... tan...?

-¿Crees que alguno de nosotros te lastimaría de esa manera? Si sigues juntándote con personas así, terminarás provocándote más daño del que imaginas.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.

-¡Feh! -gruñó levantándose de un salto.

- Inuyasha... gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Días después del evento, Kagome se encontraba de regreso a su época. Estaba en su recámara buscando una información por internet, cuando se le ocurrió conectarse a _Mixi, _nada más para echar un vistazo. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Los perfiles de Ayumi, Eri y Yuka estaban repletos de fotografías recientes, y no eran fotos cualesquiera. ¡Eran fotos de la celebración del cumpleaños de Ayumi! Ahí estaban, reunidas en un salón de karaoke, pasándola de lo lindo con micrófono en mano. En algunas fotos posaban en un acto de brindis, en otras estaban abrazadas y sonrientes… y no podían faltar dos o tres retocadas por _PhotoShop_ con la etiqueta _"Best Friends Forever!"_ escrito en rosa. Kagome sintió ganas de vomitar.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Por qué no se enteró? Y, más importante aún, ¿por qué no le avisaron? Olvidándose de su tarea, vio todos los perfiles, mensajes y fotos que por desgracia estaban a su disposición.

Averiguó que el cumpleaños de Ayumi había ocurrido dos días atrás, por lo que no se explicó cómo no se había enterado, estando ella de regreso. Después de todo, ¡las chicas eran unas parlanchinas! Lo más amargo de todo eso era leer los mensajes en donde prácticamente habían planeado toda la salida, ¡y con antelación! Ya estaba a punto de salir de la página, cuando notó un rostro familiar…

¿¡Qué hacía Hoyo en el karaoke!?

Si Kagome pensaba que no podía sentirse más traicionada, estaba equivocada. Era el colmo. ¡Hoyo pudo haberle dicho! ¿No habían estudiado juntos en la biblioteca justamente ese día?

_- Si sigues juntándote con personas así, terminarás provocándote más daño del que imaginas._

Inuyasha tenía razón. Si bien era consciente de que aquello era una tontería, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada, abandonada y burlada en todos los aspectos.

Recordó la espera angustiante en el centro comercial en su cumpleaños, cuando las chicas la dejaron plantada sin tan siquiera dignarse en ahorrarle la humillación, cancelando la salida.

Recordó las caras sonrientes de los chicos de vuelta en el Sengoku, con los dulces y comidas y adornos por todas partes. Se habían esmerado en hacerla sentir como en casa.

_-Pero… ¿Lo recordaron?_

_-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo íbamos a recordar?_

_-Eres nuestra amiga, Kagome, y te queremos mucho. Sabemos cuánto te esfuerzas por mantener tu vida normal al tiempo que viajas con nosotros. Por eso quisimos hacerte esta fiesta de cumpleaños. _–había dicho Sango

_-Tengo que decir que usted es un ejemplo a seguir, señorita Kagome. A pesar de nuestros fracasos por vencer a Naraku, o las dificultades que enfrenta en su época, mantiene su optimismo intacto y no se rinde. Su espíritu de lucha es admirable. _

Y luego, recordó las palabras de Inuyasha:

_-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros: yo, Miroku, Sango y Shippo. Cuando caes, nos caemos y levantamos juntos. Tu tristeza es nuestra pena, y tu felicidad es nuestra alegría._

_«Piensa con quién decides hacer lazos de amistad. Es demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla con cualquiera»._

"_Best Friends Forever" –_mientras más miraba la foto, más se le revolcaba el estómago

_-¡Feh! ¿Por eso lloras? ¡Es que eres tonta! Nos tienes a nosotros. No las necesitas._

Era cierto. Kagome, harta de ser utilizada y echada a un lado, sintió gran placer al pulsar el botón de _"unfriend"_ y _"block"._

De ahora en adelante, se dedicaría a cultivar y mantener la amistad con sus verdaderos amigos, aquellos que la querían y valorizaban por quién era.

Aquello era el regalo más grande que hubiera podido recibir.


End file.
